Shinigami King
by RougePixie
Summary: Light fell in love with L and at first everything was fine, L loved Light too even though he thought he was Kira. Light confessed and L sentenced him to death. Light woke up in the Shinigami Realm and it turns out he's the next king. At first all Light wants is revenge, but what happens when he starts to fall in love with L again? Please read I'm just bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Shinigami Realm**

 **Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE.**

 **Maybe LxLight**

 **Chapter 1**

Light's POV

 _Why is everything so dark? I hear laughter who is that?_

"I was not expecting you to still look human when you came here," I heard a voice that sounded familiar and annoying," but then again you do look a lot like, what are they called again? Oh yeah a vampire."

I groaned i've heard that voice before, it was Ryuk. I opened my eyes slowly expecting a bright light but instead all I got was a very dul one that made wonder where I was. The first thing I see when I open my eyes is Ryuk grinning down at me.

"Where am I?" I asked and Ryuk gave his obnoixiuos laugh that made me frown. "Your in the Shinigami Realm Light, do you like it, it is your new home after all." He laughed at him and this time I gave him one of my cold glares and sat up.

I looked around and I realized why Ryuk wanted to go to Earth so badly, this place was worse than a desert. Everything was greyish and the only sign of life where the shinigami playing poker in the distance, but instead of poker chips they threw in bones.

I felt something soft against my hand to see grass growing around me it was only a little at first but it start to grow more and more, soon enough I was sitting on green grass was only around.

"Huh another thing I wasn't expecting to happen, I think we should go talk to the king about this Light or maybe not, maybe I could get you to grow me an apple tree," I stood up and started walking away from not bothering to say a word to him.

As I walked things grew were I stepped and it wasn't until I stepped on a bone that I didn't have shoes on, I sat back down again but this time nothing grew around me, it's like it turns on and off on its own and I can't control it. I hated that I liked being in control. All well, I looked back at my foot and noticed that I didn't even get hurt.

"Light-o you need to go get your deathnote or next time you will get hurt," I looked up at Ryuk and gave him another glare that he shrugged to,''the deathnote will keep you from getting hurt and you might be able to get some new clothes while you get your deathnote."

I looked down at my clothes and noticed that they were covered in blood, my blood from when Matsuda shot me. I ground my teeth at that, I had lost for the first time in my life a had failed, been outwitted and I hated it more than anything.

"Ryuk if I were to get my own deathnote and then another one from a different shinigami would I be able to go to Earth?" I asked, if I could go to Earth I would be a god and nobody would be able to beat me, not even L, the man I thought I loved.

"Yeah but someone would pick it up and you would have to follow them around until they either die or relinquish ownership of the deathnote. I nodded, I already knew that so the first step is to get my deathnote. "Let's go get my deathnote then Ryuk."

I stood up and started to follow Ryuk, we walked a long time and luckily nothing grew as I walked this time, as I walked I noticed some shinigami and the all started at me, I was used to this so I just kept walking and when we finally stoped there were 5 shinigami trying to follow us but be discreet about it, it didn't work though.

I stopped when I noticed a shinigami sitting on a throne with jewels all over him and a crown on his head he had a cow skull as his head but a pretty normal skeleton body for a shinigami. All the other shinigami bowed to him and I did to but I felt like I shouldn't have to like he was below me. _It should be me on that throne not him_ _._ I looked around to see who said that but shrugged when I couldn't find any.

"Who are you?" The shinigami asked, I looked up to him,"I am Li-," I was cut short by Ryuk shaking his head and I realized that wasn't my name anymore. "I am Kira"


	2. Chapter 2

Home Sweet Rotting Home

Disclaimer- I don't own death note

Chapter 2

 _You can't always win if your on the defensive, to win you have to attack_ \- Light Yagami

Light's POV

The king looked surprised for a second, he obviously wasn't expecting for me to figure it out so quickly. _He is a foolish king for underestimating me that is a reason why he doesn't deserve the throne._ I ignored the voice this time and just looked at the king, he quickly recovered himself and started talking again.

"Kira I asume you have come for your own death note?" It was more of a statement then a question but I knew I still had to answer it, "yes," I said not looking him in the eye even though I wanted to. "I will give you one, I know you already know the rules of the death note so I will not tell them to you again, I also know that Ryuk told you about the rules a shinigami has to follow, now take your death note and leave." I stood up and took the death note, it was completly blank, there wasn't even a title on it.

"Thank you," I hated thanking people I turned and started to walk away, "come on Ryuk," he stood gave one last bow to the king and followed me, "hey Light where are we going?" Ryuk asked, I just ignored him and kept on walking, I didn't know where we were going I just needed to fing a place to finish my death note, so I could go looking for another one. Soon I found an area that would be good choice to stay at but it still looked like the rest of the shinigami realm and I didn't want that. _Close your eyes and imagine a place you would like to live, I'll take care of the rest._

I closed my eyes and imagined the earth without criminals, I imagined my yard and my house and I imagined the park my mother took me to when I was little. When I opened my eyes my house was in front of me and the park was next to it and there was grass all around.

"Light how did you do that?" Ryuk asked, I looked at him, "I don't know same thing with the grass that was growing earlier, maybe were just going crazy," I replied, he shrugged and I was just about to sit down on a bench to start working on my death note when a wave of exhaustion flowed over me and I yawned.

"Intresting your tired but your dead, that's never happened before," Ryuk commented, "maybe there is something wrong with you and that's why your so different Light." I rolled my eyes and just opened the door to my house and turned on the house, it was exactly how I imagined it but I'm not going to show weakness in the Shinigami Realm, the King might be watching. I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

L's POV

Ever since Light died everything has been gloomy, well at least in my eyes. I wish I had told Light how I felt, no I wish I had just put him in jail or just have him stop killing and then I would've called the Kira Case a cold case. Instead I lost the one person I had ever loved and ever saw as a friend.

"L, how is that new case going?" Near asked, he had just called me but from the way his voice sounded I could tell that he just wanted to know if he was going to be my sucessor or not. "I just solved it was easy really may I ask why you are calling?" I wanted him to guess that I already knew why he was calling, "I just wanted to see how your case was going that's all, goodbye L," I listened to the beep as he ended the call and put my finger to my mouth, I wonder where Light went when he died, I did read the death note after all and it said the user could not go to heaven or hell after they died.

I heard the door open and Watari came in with a cake his face remained expressionless but his eyes gave me a knowing look, like he knew what I was thinking about. He was the one that was monitoring the cameras the first time Light and I had kissed, at that thought I traced my bottom lip then I removed my hand and rapped an arm around my legs pulling my knees up to my chest. I looked down at the rip red apple that was on my desk, why did it look so tempting when I hated apples?

Authors Note

Thanks for reading this far, I hope you liked that quote I put at the top and thanks for the favorites and nice comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I know I haven't updated and it looks like I'm not going to continue this story. I know that there are plenty of excuses I could use to defend myself, like school, and writers block. Truthfully I procrastinate a lot and usually it takes someone asking me straight forward if I will continue with what I started, so here it is.

Gods of Death Love Apples

Light's POV

When I woke up I was in a bed, I didn't know where I was at first but slowly my memories returned. I heard groaning coming from my left. Slowly I lifted my head, I knew who it was even though I slightly wished he wasn't there I still needed him.

"Ryuk, what is wrong now?" I asked, why couldn't he just stay quiet and be obedient? "Light when are you going to get me some apples, I'm going through withdrawal again and you know how that gets." I looked up and Ryuk's body was twisted up like it had been the first time I had gotten rid of his apple supply.

"When I get control of my new abilities I will grow you an apple orchard, it will give me time to think," I said but there was something that kept nagging at me I just couldn't place my finger on it, "Ryuk where's my death note?" I asked looking up at him, he then got a look of understanding on his face which was rare. He untangled himself from his mess of limbs and walked over to my desk, opening on of the drawers. I watched as he took my death note out of the drawer and brought it over to me.

"If I were you I would write death note on it just in case you lose it, besides when you write on the death note it changes to suit you better." I considered Ryuk's words there was nothing wrong with changing it, besides I think it would work well if I were to ever lose it. "I don't see why not, Ryuk get me a pen," I replied looking down at the blank death note. There was nothing on it, it looked like a completely white book that had never been written in.

"Here you go Light-o, it's fine if I call you that right Kira isn't as fun," Ryuk said looking at me like he couldn't care less if I told him not to call me Light, "honestly Ryuk I don't think you would stop calling me Light even if I asked you to, so do what you want, now the pen." Ryuk nodded handing the pen over to me, it was a normal black pen nothing special about it at all. I looked down at my death note and started to write. When I was down my death note was completely different from how they normally look. Unlike the other death notes mine was red with black and gold intertwining around the edges and words death note were black with gold outlining around them.

"There now I just need to find another death note so I can get back to the human world." I said, _first you need to find a Shinigami that is about to die, but don't worry I'll find one for you._ What was that voice, and why does it sound so familiar?

"Hey Light-o think you can get your powers to work so I can have my apples?" Ryuk questioned drawing me out of my thoughts, how many times has he done that? I really need to find a place to think.

"I'm working on it Ryuk look if it will make you feel better I will go outside and keep on it right now if you do me a favor." I knew there was a possibility Ryuk wouldn't be able to complete the tasks and he was already twisting himself up again. "What would that be Light-o?" I smiled and a picture of L popped into my mind.

"Go help me find a way to earth, there's someone I need to see."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I'm sorry that I don't update I'm thinking about getting a schedule because I really want to finish this story. P.S. I don't own Death Note ;).

Everyone Dies Even Shinigami

When Ryuk left I stood up to go outside. Walking to the door I looked out a window taking in my surroundings, and seeing my reflection. "That's going to take some getting used to," I mumbled to myself and oddly enough it sounded like someone was laughing in the back of my mind after I said that. My red eyes (human looking not Shinigami) seemed to flash and was the same color as my bright red hair. My skin was pale, that's where Ryuk's idea of me being a vampire came from. I had a dark jacket that looked similar to my white one that I wore when I was alive except this one was a dark blood red. I also wore black pants that were slightly loose on my legs and had black converse on. _Don't get too into yourself, we still need to find a Shinigami about to die and work on controlling our powers._ I decided to listen to the voice I mean its helped me before, I just wish I knew what it was.

Walking outside I looked around me, my house behind me with a few trees in front of me with grass surrounding it. Next to that on my left was a park with patches of dirt that was mostly grass, it was not exactly a playground for kids but more of a relaxing area to walk and hang out with friends. There were trees and some sidewalks, but most of it was open. There were a few Shinigami around curious as to why there was grass and trees in this realm, but who could blame them the area stuck out like a sore thumb. I attracted some of the Shinigami's attention when I started heading towards a place to start working with my abilities.

I ended up traveling a good distance away from my home to start my training, but after trying to figure out how to start and coming up with nothing I laid down on the ground to think. _I believe I have located a Shinigami about to end its life, but first try to fly._ Fly? How am I supposed to fly I don't even have wings. _Imagine you do have wings, feel power coursing through body and transform that into a physical form._ I sighed muttering a fine as a response before closing my eyes to concentrate. I imagined wings on my back, I felt something flowing through me giving a warm sensation throughout my body. My eyes opened quickly and I could feel a weight on my back. Turning my head expecting to see wings that looked like most Shinigami, I found that they were different. The wings on my back looked a lot more pleasant to the eye and looked like an angels. The wings were feathery and fitting in with the theme I seem to have they were red.

"Well lets go see this Shinigami and get their Death Note," I grinned after I said it, but realized I should stop talking to myself it's slightly strange, but who cares. My grin faded quickly when I realized that I didn't know how to fly. _Your wings are an extension of yourself, like an arm just think of them like they've always been there._ "Why are you helping me?" I questioned the voice and I could feel it grin, _because you and I have a lot in common._ I didn't ask any more questions, I didn't need to after all that would take away the fun of questioning things. Taking my mind off the voice I thought of my wings and slowly but surely I spread them, giving them a few flaps to make sure I knew what I was doing I began to lift myself of the ground. After flying for a while I looked down and saw some Shinigami playing poker and drinking. Looking past them I saw endless waste land, but in the distance I noticed something. Flying closer to it and getting a better view I noticed it was another Shinigami sitting alone on a rock and looking at something. Landing on the rock next to it I took in its appearance studying it closely. It had a bird like appearance and its clothes looked like tattered fabric that obviously never been cleaned. Its eyes seemed to lose any brightness it once had and the Shinigami was wasting away.

"You are near your end do you understand this?" I asked in a voice that was mine but at the same time wasn't. The Shinigami looked up and I instantly knew its name, "Daru," that's what completely got its attention. "How did you know my name?" He looked slightly shocked, but mostly he looked tired and didn't seem to care.

"That is not important, I would like you to answer my question, do you understand?" It was more of a command than a question, but for some odd reason it was like I needed an answer before I could proceed and that completely annoyed me. I was used to getting what I wanted without people's permission. Daru nodded and looked down at what seemed to be a mirror in his hand, it was a handheld mirror with handle and it seemed that gold ran around the edges of the mirror and turned into the handle. I nodded in return, "I will make your death quick and painless and in return you will give me your Death Note," Daru looked surprised again at my statement but nodded nonetheless agreeing to its fate. "I agree to what you want you may take my Death Note now, please end my life." I held up my hand without control and a light appeared consuming the Shinigami and I felt like myself again.

"What was that about?" I growled at the voice and I heard a sigh in return. _There a certain things that I must ask permission for considering where I stand on things, it's something I must do._ It was my turn to sigh I didn't like this I would rather manipulate the Shinigami into doing what I wanted, but I could live with this for now.

I let my wings disappear wanting to walk back to my home giving myself more time to think of what I was going to do when I first got back to the world of the living, perhaps I could make a new Kira? No that is my title, my name and I will not give it up and no one should cross my path. As I walked I realized I was becoming tired and decided I should fly the rest of the way home so I could get there faster. Spreading my wings I let myself lift off the ground and flew towards the direction of my house and as I was flying I noticed the king on his throne and I felt anger flow threw me. _That is my throne_ , I tried to ignore the voice and continued to fly I could feel the frustration taking over me as the wasteland started to annoy me even more. I flew down to the ground and growled my power being released and I grinned. Getting up I felt the power and anger flowing through me and I laughed, jumping into the air I flew faster than I had before everything turning into a blur.

When I landed in front of my house I noticed Ryuk standing there with a stupid grin on his face. "Have you found a way to Earth Ryuk?" I asked and saw his grin spread even more, "sure have Light, what about my apples?" I smirked and held out my hand sweeping my hand, palm down through the air and creating an apple tree. "We leave in the morning," I said walking into my house, going up the stairs into my room and sitting on my bed removing my clothes to change into something more comfortable before laying down to fall asleep.

"Goodnight L, I'll be seeing you soon," and with that I fell asleep a grin on my face.

 **Okay important question do you guys want Light to forgive L at some point and they get together or do you want Light to continue hating L. I can work with either I just don't know which to put into the story.**


End file.
